Mi propósito para vivír
by Andrea-Taisho29
Summary: Dos polos opuestos, una unión del destino ¿podrá juntarlos? Kagome Higurashi fría, antisocial, inteligente, hermosa. Inuyasha Taisho guapo, popular, inteligente cuando quiere, rompecorazones. Ambos dueños de poderosas compañías. Historia resubida, mal summary, pasen y lean, espero que les guste:D
1. Chapter 1

Mi propósito para vivir.

Bueno antes de empezar primero una pequeña aclaración: Mi usuario antes era Andrea-Taisho29 y subí esta historia, pero me dí cuenta de que le faltaban muchas cosas así que la haré de nuevo y espero que les guste Así que no se trata de plagio ni nada, soy la mismaxD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 1.-La vida cotidiana.

Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, una de las herederas de la gran compañía ''Higurashi''. La compañía pertenece a mi padre Akihiro Higurashi y como soy hija única, tendré que administrarla cuando salga de la universidad. Mi madre es originaria de Inglaterra, ella es Naomi Johnson, ex –propietaria de la compañía ''Prateria''. Se podría decir que soy una chica que no carece de nada material, pero sin embargo, de amor.

Yo vivía en Inglaterra con mi familia, hasta mi cumpleaños número 8. Mi padre falleció ese mismo día en un accidente automovilístico. Muchos chocan por no poner atención al camino, otros por estar haciendo otra cosa y mi padre… Bueno, mi papá sostenía una conversación telefónica conmigo mientras iba al volante, me preguntó sobre lo que quería de regalo, yo solo respondí ''te quiero aquí papá''.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue lo que aún no puedo sacar de mi cabeza: un choque estruendoso y el grito horrorizado de mi padre. Fueron solo 5 segundos, luego se cortó la llamada.

Desde ese día mi vida cambió para siempre , nos mudamos a Japón para que mi madre administrara la empresa, nos quedamos viviendo con mi abuela, la cual, era casi mi madre y la única que cuidaba de mí ya que Naomi (madre) me culpa por el hecho de que mi padre esté muerto y es algo que me lastima mucho.

Entré al colegio Shikon no Tama, más conocido como ''la cuna de los ricos'' ya que cuenta con maternal hasta universidad.

Jamás fui sociable, porque si quieres mucho a alguien y luego lo pierdes, es una decepción inmensa, la cual, no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

En la primaria conocí a una chica la cual siempre se me ha pegado como chicle: Sango Motoharu. Gracias a mi frialdad no tuve la necesidad de tener amigos, pero ella, es la que no se ha cansado de mí… Aún.

Hoy inicio mi último grado de preparatoria con 17 años y 9 sin mi padre, mentiría al decir que no lo extraño…

NORMAL POV.

El despertador sonó dando a entender que sus vacaciones habían terminado y que la tortura volvía a comenzar. Kagome subió la mano perezosamente intentando alcanzar el ruidoso aparato, golpeando a ciegas hasta que por fin dio con su objetivo.

Se levantó y bostezó, haciendo más lentamente cualquier acción. Fue a bañarse pensando qué tal estaría su año, su ultimo año para asistir a la universidad.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para tener tiempo de almorzar algo delicioso preparado por su abuela. Bajó y se encontró con un delicioso omellette con jugo de naranja, tostadas y fruta picada, a lo que se sentó y empezó a comer desesperadamente.

-No comas tan rápido o te atragantarás- susurró amablemente su abuela mientras salía de la cocina y se sentaba en una de las múltiples sillas del comedor.

Kagome tragó fuerte, haciendo que se atragantara.

-Perdón…-tosió repetidamente-Abuela- La mencionada solo rió negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Tu padre estaría orgulloso de verte en estos momentos-suspiró-Cómo lo extraño…

Kagome al escuchar eso dejó de comer instantáneamente poniendo sus manos en sus ojos mientras sollozaba lentamente.

-No, abuela, no…-su voz salió entrecortada-Él no puede verme, él ya no está. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mencionarlo a el?

La abuela no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos al ver a su nieta en tal estado.

-Porque quieras o no, el estará presente en cada paso que des mi niña- se levantó y fue a donde estaba Kagome, limpiándole las lágrimas-Y así como el, yo te estaré apoyando hasta el último momento de mi vida y aunque muera, seguirás teniendo a esta vieja terca a tu lado-ambas ríen- así que deja de llorar y ve a la escuela ¿sí? No queremos que no te dejen entrar debido a que pareces un zombie- le dio una sonrisa.

Kagome solo se dedicó a asentir mientras le regresaba una leve sonrisa a su abuela, y haciéndole caso, tomó su maleta con todo lo necesario y fue a la escuela.

Kagome siempre caminaba para ir al colegio, ya que se le hacía completamente estúpido e innecesario llegar en una limosina.

Antes de cruzar la entrada del colegio, se dedicó a ver lo que sería su tortura o su deleite por un año ya que la idea de vivir ahí no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Entró sintiendo una nostalgia increíble porque aunque lo ocultara deseaba tener algo que otras chicas o chicos tenían, un ''propósito para vivír''.

Kagome caminaba en línea recta hacia el edificio de dormitorios femeninos, hasta que alguien se metió en su camino.

-¡Kagome! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé en el verano! Intenté contactarte pero no respondías ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes así que pensé que estarías ocupada-Murmuró la chica con entusiasmo mientras la abrazaba.

-Sango, si no te quitas en 3 segundos te conseguiré una orden de restricción-Sango solo se dedicó a asentir y mirar hacia el suelo tristemente.

Sango Motoharu, chica mitad japonesa, mitad americana futura heredera de dos compañías fusionadas de autos bastante importantes. Delgada, linda, agradable, cabello castaño hasta debajo de los hombros que siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, ojos color miel.

Kagome siguió caminado haciendo como si su reciente encuentro con aquella chica no hubiera existido. De lo que no se percató fue que ahora, a su lado, estaría la chica con la que tanto discutía.

-Con que una orden de restricción ¿eh?- dijo Sango sonriente, haciendo caso omiso a las asesinas miradas que Kagome le enviaba.

La aludida simplemente resopló.

-Soportaré lo que tenga que soportar mientras no tengas contacto físico conmigo, podría demandarte por acoso sexual incluso- después de lo dicho se dedicó a acelerar el paso pero se olvidaba de algo importante: Sango formaba parte del equipo de atletismo desde que tenía memoria.

-Vamos Kagome, no seas tan cruel, y bueno, ¿ya pensaste sobre con quién ir al baile de bienvenida?-Kagome simplemente paró de caminar mientras sus ojos se oscurecían-¿Sabes Sango? No necesito ir a un baile para sentirme más miserable de lo que ya me siento, no entiendo por qué hago el inútil intento de que lo comprendas-Dicho esto simplemente corrió hasta llegar al edificio de chicas y así recoger la llave de su habitación junto con su posible compañera.

-Ultimo año ¿cierto?-Mencionó la Sra. Jenkins (secretaria, vigilante y encargada del edificio de chicas) mientras escribía algunos datos en su ordenador.

-Soy Kago…- La Sra. Jenkins la interrumpió- Querida, sé tu nombre, aparte de que es mi trabajo sería un pecado no saberlo- le guiñó el ojo y prosiguió a entregarle un par de hojas y sus llaves.

Kagome solo tomó las cosas y fue rumbo al tercer piso, habitación 53C. No era muy difícil llegar, solo tomaría el ascensor y subiría tranquilamente.

Con lo que no contaba era que su némesis estaría adentro del ascensor.

-¡Querida! Pensé que en las vacaciones te dedicarías a hacer ejercicio, por lo visto, me equivoqué- rió falsamente acompañada de las otras Barbies mientras que antes de que Kagome subiera al ascensor agregó –lo siento está lleno.

¿Quién era esa chica tan despreciable? Kikyo Nakamura, toda ella era como una típica adolescente americana (solo que era japonesa) chica popular, rumores de cirugías plásticas, líder de las porristas, etc etc. Su familia posee una gran cadena de hoteles reconocidos internacionalmente.

Kagome no se consideraba fea: 1.59 de estatura, delgada, cabello negro azulado hasta algo más debajo de los hombros, ojos cafés. Era constantemente molestada por ser algo parecida a Kikyo, es por eso que se odiaban mutuamente.

Kagome iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta. Entró cautelosamente esperando a ver a la persona que estaría con ella por el resto del año, en cuanto la divisó abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿¡Tú?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, soy Andrea subiendo de nuevo esta maravillosa historia, repito, soy Andrea-Taisho29, solo que cambié mi nombre, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, realmente me esmeré corrigiendo cosas y así.

Dejen sus reviews, gracias por leer, y espero que esperen con ansias el siguiente capítuloxD ¡Sayonara!


	2. Capítulo 2: El baile de bienvenida

Capítulo 2: Baile de bienvenida (PARTE 1)

Bienvenidas todos y todas a otro capítulo de Mí propósito para vivir, espero que lo disfruten, en caso de que le den una oportunidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta. Entró cautelosamente esperando a ver la persona que estaría con ella por el resto del año, en cuanto la divisó abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Tú?!

-¡Kagome! Me alegro tanto de que nos haya tocado juntas, como no tienes una idea- gritó Sango mientras daba pequeños saltitos alrededor de ella.

-Sango, me ayudarías mucho si no gritaras- cerró la puerta y se adentró en la ''mini-casa'', se acostó en su respectiva cama sin hacer ruido.

-Umm ¿Kagome?-murmuró con miedo, a lo que la aludida solo pronunció un monosílabo dando a entender que prosiguiera. Sango se sentó en el borde de la cama de Kagome.

-¿No te importaría que un chico viniera a visitar…Nos?- Kagome se levantó como resorte al escuchar eso y solo se dedicó a mirar fijamente a Sango con desprecio y enojo.

-¿Realmente crees que…?- no la dejó terminar su frase cuando unos suaves toques en la puerta resonaron en el dormitorio.

-Yo iré Sango- Kagome estaba planeando la futura muerte de la chica y de la persona al otro lado de la puerta hasta que lo vió.

-¿Desde cuándo cambiaste tanto Sango? Te recordaba un poco más… Asiática- dijo esa extraña voz amigable, rió levemente al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Kagome- Umm… Sé que es algo inesperado pero ¿me dejarías pasar?- Kagome solo se hizo a un lado dándole espacio al extraño para que entrara, aún sin saber por qué ese rostro se le hacía tan familiar.

El chico entró y abrazó a Sango fuertemente.

-Vamos Koga, no seas grosero. Ella es Kagome Higurashi, mi amiga de la que tanto te he hablado- Sango se separó de él con una sonrisa y tomó a Kagome de la mano para acercarla a Koga, Kagome solo quitó la mano suavemente, sin decir ningún insulto, pero aún se le veía ida.

-Mucho gusto Kagome, yo soy Koga Nagasaki- y ahí fue cuando Kagome recordó todo…

*FLASHBACK*

La pequeña Kagome se sentó a ver el noticiero de último momento sola después de saber que su padre había muerto, quería dejar de llorar, quería que todo fuera una broma…

''Hoy, 11 de mayo se reportó un accidente automovilístico en Londres con resultado de dos personas fallecidas. Entre los fallecidos se encontró a Akihiro Higurashi, gran empresario que se le consideraba que había sacado al mundo adelante con sus grandes avances y Hiro Nagasaki, gran personaje en la industria de los autos, reconocido internacionalmente. Testigos afirman que un automóvil en específico fue el causante de este accidente, pero al parecer se dio a la fuga. Hiro Nagasaki conducía acompañado de su hijo Koga, fue el único sobreviviente. Volveremos con otras noticias''.

*Fin flashback*

Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó, por lo menos pensó que alguien podría entenderla después de tantos años. Koga le respondió el abrazo inmediatamente, aún sin saber la razón de sus acciones, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Kagome murmuró un –lo siento- y se separó de él para ir a los jardines.

No podía aguantar las lágrimas, era como si de pronto, todo volviera a suceder. Pero no, no podía ser débil, no debía, no debía…

No se dio cuenta de que corría hasta que chocó con un chico, haciendo que Kagome casi cayera, pero se mantuvo en pie.

-Las chicas están tan locas por ti que ni se fijan por donde caminan- murmuró uno de los acompañantes del chico con el que chocó.

-Tal vez deberías concentrarte un poco en el camino, niña estúpida- las dos últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kagome hasta que no aguantó más y le plantó una cachetada a aquel chico tan despreciable. Inuyasha Taisho.

-Ni se te ocurra volverme a llamar así, imbécil.- Vió la cara de Inuyasha y supo que era su momento de gloria. Empezó a caminar, dos pasos y se detuvo, giró su cabeza y encaró al chico.

-Y preferiría estar loca por un perro callejero antes que por ti, aunque por lo visto, huelen igual- dijo Kagome en un tono desafiante y con su misma expresión indiferente. Después de lo dicho, siguió su camino rumbo a los jardines, y se fijó que alguien estaba sentado en el tronco que siempre ella solía sentarse desde que llegó a ese colegio.

-¿Koga? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ambos se miraban fijamente, hasta que Koga señaló al suelo, dándole a entender que se sentara.

-Fue por mi padre ¿verdad?- murmuró Koga con una sonrisa melancólica. Kagome solo asintió.

-Mi papá murió en el mismo accidente que el tuyo, no sé, sentí que debía de hacer algo ¿sabes?- Era la primera vez en que Kagome no usaba ese tono indiferente, Koga solo le sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, que Kagome le devolvió sin miedo a ser ella misma.

-Deberías sonreír así más seguido, no te ves tan bonita haciendo esas expresiones tan frías Kagome- ella solo asintió, se sentía cómoda al estar con él, al igual que con Sango, pero nunca lo iba a aceptar.

-¿Kagome?- la aludida volteó a verlo- ¿Tienes a alguien con quién ir a… Ya tu sabes… ¿El baile?-

-¿Tengo cara de ser alguien que sería invitada a un baile?- Kagome suspiró –Lo siento, no quería ser grosera.

-Para mí sí tienes la cara, entonces, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?- Kagome automáticamente pensó en Sango.

-¿Y Sango? ¿No la invitarás a ella?- Koga rió un poco y respondió –No, ella irá con un tal Miroku, así que no creo que tenga problema. ¿Entonces- le dio una sonrisa.

-Sí, está bien. Si te arrepientes de último momento no dudes en decírmelo ¿sí? Es mañana así que tienes tiempo de pensarlo-Se quedaron hablando unas cuantas horas hasta que ambos recordaron que tenían que ir a una reunión escolar para los avisos, horarios, y todas las cosas que necesitarían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

*En el auditorio*

Kagome entró y pudo ver a muchos estudiantes sentados que no paraban de hablar sobre lo maravillosas que habían sido sus vacaciones, en cuanto vió a Sango se sentó junto a ella sin decir una sola palabra.

-Kagome… ¿Koga te invitó?- dijo Sango con una sonrisa picarona mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Kagome.

Kagome iba a responder pero los directivos de la escuela entraron al auditorio y subieron a una especie de podio bastante lujoso, en realidad.

-Bueno, alumnos de último año, bienvenidos a su segundo hogar, estamos aquí celebrando su regreso a esta maravillosa institución- mencionó alegremente la directora del colegio, alta, vestido largo, cabello recogido en una coleta, rubia, ojos azules, bastante bonita para la edad que tenía.

-La razón por la que los tenemos aquí, separados de los demás niveles, es porque queríamos comunicarles sobre las reglas y lo que habrá este año, como se ha hecho en otros años, se admitirá el paso de chicos a los dormitorios femeninos siempre y cuando se registren con la Sra. Jenkins, la hora de visitas será hasta las 6:00pm, quien esté dentro de los dormitorios femeninos después de esa hora se tomarán las medidas necesarias. Las chicas pueden estar fuera de su recámara pero no pueden salir de su edificio o serán sancionadas.

-Quitando eso de las reglas, queremos recordarles que mañana será el baile de bienvenida, con pareja obviamente, y podrán salír a comprar en un horario de 7:00 am a 12:00pm, registrando su salida y su entrada de la institución para evitar accidentes.

Kagome no podía evitar su aburrimiento al ver que el reloj pasara tan lento y la boca de la directora se moviera tanto…

-Antes de irnos, quería darles un comunicado sobre un proyecto de ciencias que habrá, espérenlo con ansias chicos, y como siempre les digo ¡disfruten su juventud!- terminó la directora gritando esas tres últimas palabras con aplausos de los alumnos y maestros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fin de la primera parte del capítulo 2 se dividirá en 2 partes, como vieron, nuevas personas están llegando a nuestra historia, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo ¡sayonara! :D


End file.
